Blazahar
Blazahar is the light and dark combination elemental type of life. He is the herald on his city of Pride Line. The twin weapon of Bankhar. Blazahar is the fast healer, regeneration and speed on his size. A male weapon who don't deserved to die but to help someone who is so close to death. He serve as the life of heredity in sixty years ago. A yellow color is the aura eliminates the original body when becoming a rare weapon. Story Blazahar was born as the twin with Bankhar 36 years ago. His parents were both dark element and the best weapo ns in Cloud Line. But they left Cloud Line and their twin sons to the hell region to be making alliance with them. In the age of 16 they're know the truth that his parents were destroyed by the waves. So that Blazahar concentrates with life element to making his family alive. Chilling Volcano Blazahar appear to watch the fight of his twin brother against Masara while looking on library. He impressed to his twin brother's fighting skills during that. When Bankhar is defeated he help him to take down Masara with his power of Life Ball Explosion. He and Blazahar encounters Shrimpin and Exemplar.Chapter 2: New Cloud Line As the four competitors facing each other. Blazahar steps backwards then he feints on the fountain to unnoticing Exemplar but he can't damage. Then Blazahar uses his Aura Ball with Life Aura on it to fully charged Life Ball Explosion. Blazahar successfully hit Exemplar but he doesn't resist so Exemplar make a direct before that. But Shrimpin suffer from Bankhar by possessing a fountain. He also defend Bankhar by using his power for Dark Whip to counter against Exemplar's Light Grenade Beam.Chapter 3: Manipulated Fountain He and Lakido defense Bankhar from Exemplar's third skill but failed and also defeated. Jakobar rescues the fountain while Bankhar is left and intentionally defeated. After all Jakobar still protecting them even Masara going to save. Later in the end Exemplar heals Blazahar instantly.Chapter 4: Heathen Slayer In the absence for five episodes Blazahar was with Bankhar discuss about the dark rumor of the library. Lakido speak with his heart after that he make an offer to join an alliance called Yin and Yang of Darkness. Blazahar rejects the offer and uses Life Cut on Lakido to bleed him by humiliation. But Lakido moves to the other dimension and steals Life Aura then change into Life Physics an ability that involve body particles and weaknesses. Blazahar enter the rumble match with Bankhar, Lakido, Jakobar and Tentacle to a fight. Blazahar defeats Lune by using his Third Skill Life Shuriken that it can destroys reflect projectile but it was defeated by Nemo's Nature Sprint a speed skill to prevent of being damaged. His group fled and defeated because of Masara's interference. In Aftermath he was with Bankhar that Tentacle lies that he is the master but the current master is Axthida after that Blazahar runs away with other three.Chapter 9: Attic Cat Skills References Category:2013 Pages Category:February Creations Category:New Pages of February 2013 Category:Weapons Category:Sword Category:Melee Category:Light Category:Dark Category:Life Category:Rare Category:Chilling Volcano Weapons Category:Promoted from Uncommon Category:Former Uncommon Category:Promoted to Rare